The present invention relates to choke units or devices and more specially to such units of the sort comprising a housing made up of a housing base and housing cover, an inlet duct and an outlet port, a controlling device having a setting disk and able to be turned from the outside, said disk having a through hole joined with the inlet duct and being able to be turned in relation to a contact disk on which it rests fluid-tightly, the contact disk having a hole joining on the one hand, a channel formed between the setting and contact disks and by way of the channel the hole in the setting disk, and on the other hand the outlet port, the channel running round the common axis of turning of the setting and the contact disk for less than one turn and having a cross section that changes along the circumferential extent of the channel, there being a pillar fitting fluid-tightly in one of the disks.
Known choke units of this sort are constructed with a pillar having a rotary disk and protruding through the cover of the housing. This pillar is then used for the adjustment. The inlet duct and the outlet port for the fluid are formed in the housing base in such a way that one of the two runs axially in relation to the pillar, whereas the other, normally the inlet duct, opens from the side into an inlet chamber in the housing. The resulting construction is such that the outlet port of the inlet duct formed in the base of the housing is placed at some distance clear of the outlet port that is formed in the base as well. A decrease in the distance between the two ports so making it possible for the ducts to be joined with the housing as centrally as possible thereon would call for a sturdier design of the housing, because for example the inlet duct would not only take up space in the lower part of the base but would also run out to the side. In many a case it is imperative to be able to accommodate the very maximum number of choke units in the smallest possible space, but this is hardly feasible with known choke units, more specially because of their lack of robustness and the central location of the ducts for the fluid. In the case of one unit designed to be able to supply several such chokes with fluid under pressure, there is in addition the danger of the ducts being confused and wrongly connected. The replacement of a number of choke units mounted in the form of a single block is also complex because of the unsystematic arrangement of the ducts or leads.